Not that girl
by living42day
Summary: Hermione thinks she would never fall for a jerk untill Draco malfoy breaks her heart, and ofcaorse she cant sit around, she has to go get revenge. Can she break his heart before he steals hers? Dracomione but with a twist
1. Not that kind of girl

**If only you knew...**

**Disowner:**

**I do not own any of the harry potter characters, i do own some of this plot though! So enjoy**

Draco's Pov

Draco Malfoy stared at the mirror in his dorm. room. it just so happened that his parents gave a lot of money to Hogwarts, enough to get him his own private room with a walk in closet. Draco stared at himself, his icy eyes, and sexy, floppy blonde hair. He practiced winking at the mirror as he eyed himself up and down.

"hello handsome!" he muttered. It would not be an understatement to say that Draco was good looking and he new it. He proclaimed to everyone that would listen that he could have his choice of any girl in the school, even a Gryffindor.

Draco walked into his giant closet, staring with wonder at his selection of clothes. He didn't have much planned for the day, but obviously he was going to chat up a girl so he needed to look good. Finally Draco selected a white button up shirt, a size to small so it plastered against his chest revealing a 6-pack. He then wore some black trousers before leaving his room.

He walked into the great hall and felt ever girls eye turn to look at him. He smiled and winked, flipped his hair before taking a seat. His eyes scanned the tables for his next "victim" . Every time he caught a girls eye they blushed profoundly. Finally as his eyes swept past the Gryffindor table his eyes settled on Granger. She was talking animatedly to Weasel and Potter. Not even noticing him. Finally she turned, her brown eyes locked on to his and then they narrowed. Her eyes bore into his skull but not with love, with hate. Finally Draco decided, his next girl would be granger, because obviously she loved him but was playing hard to get.

Hermione's Pov

It was 8:00, Draco was 30 minutes late yet he walks in here thinking he owns the place. Hermione was not falling for his boyish charm, although it appeared that every other girl in the hall was. As he walked, purposely slowly down the hall ever girl stared and blushed if he so much as spared a glance at her. It was ridiculous, how could ever girl be fooled by his good looks, when he obviously a git. he took girls for granted, used them before disposing them. No Hermione would not be one of those love struck girls, she had brains.

She turned away and talked to Ron and Harry. Rumors were that she and Ron were more then friends, and even though it was clear that Ron liked her a bit too much, Hermione had never considered his like that. They were talking about nothing in particular when Ron caught her attention by whispering, "Mione, Draco is staring at you." Surprised Hermione turned around, and saw that indeed Draco was staring. Hermione glared back before excusing herself from breakfast in order to have some time to think.

She walked at a brisk pace, not knowing where she was heading. It couldn't have been more then 10 minutes before she noticed she was being followed. She turned sharply, so fast that Draco didn't have to stop, he bashed right into her.

"Granger, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" Malfoy muttered as he helped her pick up her books.

"Why were you following me?" Hermione replied curtly.

"I, um, you see…" he trailed off. Only to be saved by his current girlfriend, lavender.

"blondey bear, what are you doing talking to **her!" **Lavender made it sound like an insult. She helped Draco up, before glaring at Hermione and walking off.

"why was he talked to me?" Hermione wondered….

**Hope you all enjoy, this is just the intro, it will get heaps better**

**Its dracomione but there will be twists you never suspected**


	2. A bit of competition

**hi guys enjoy!**

**1st: thanks for the reviews, please keep em coming! i really apreciate them**

**2nd: stop arguaing about draco. HES MINE (so is scorpio)**

**3rd: i know nobody is reading it :'( but i wont be able to write for a while so enjoy this!**

**4th: this doesnt have much draco in it, but the next one will so please read!**

Hermione's Pov Continued

"oh well, he's not worth thinking about." Hermione decided with a nod. She walked off down the hall only to see Draco and Lavender snogging in the hallway. His arm was around her neck, pushing her against the wall. Hermione glanced away disgusted. But as much as she tried to deny it she was a little jealous, a second ago she could have sworn Draco liked her, but now here he was making out with lavender.

She walked quickly down to the common room, Harry and Ron were already there talking but they stopped the minute she entered. "Ron, Harry lets go out today. Maybe for lunch or something?" Hermione pleaded. Ron nodded enthusiastically although Harry said he couldn't make it. "Sorry I have to go see Ginny." Ron groaned, "mate, you do know that she is going out with someone else don't you?" Harry blushed, "Well, I'm just checking that she's okay." With that Harry left leaving Ron and Hermione in awkward silence. "great!" Hermione thought, "alone time with Ron, he might even consider it a date. YUCK."

Rons Pov

Ron was pretty happy with the situation, finally some alone time with Hermione. Finally some time to tell her how he really felt since she didn't seem to be noticing. They ended up going to the 3 broom stick, sitting at a table near the window. After a quick word with the waiter he added scented candles to their table and 2 classes of butter beer. He waited for Hermione's reaction, but she seemed deep in thought, staring out the window, creating a wall between them with her hair.

Ron coughed softly to get her attention and Hermione reluctantly looked up. "well Hermione, we've been very good friends for quiet a while, and in that time we've become very close. " Ron said, hoping Hermione would catch on. "oh, yes. Your one of my best, most trusted friends." Hermione said enthusiastically, "I remember your first crush, and I had to help you out cose you were utterly hopeless. " Hermione giggled. Ron sighed, she had successfully twisted the conversation in a new direction. "anyway." Ron interrupted. "I think its time that we became more then.." "I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said quickly standing up. "now?" Ron asked frustrated. Hermione nodded and ran off.

Ron sighed, this was hard and awkward but it was worth it. He loved Hermione with every fiber in his body. And she liked him too, you could tell. The way he teased her, and avoided him. that must have been because she was embarrassed to confess her love. Also she didn't have any other boyfriend so she must be waiting for him. She was just too shy to admit it. Ron thought happily.

Hermione's Pov

This was a mess. A very big, annoying, mess. Hermione considered her options, she could disappear, but then Ron would be suspicious and although she didn't love him, she didn't want to break his heart either. Also it would be a little rude. She finally decided to talk about the weather for a few minutes before suddenly remember another arrangement and leaving quickly.

Hermione left the cubicle and saw Ron grinning at her. "oh Ron, are you blind, we're friends lets leave it at that. Come on!" Hermione thought to herself, willing Ron to catch on.. Sadly he didn't. "wow, look at the weather, such a fine day isn't it!" Hermione began. "really? I don't really like it, its all grey and there's a good chance of rain." Ron said, a little suspicious. Hermione realized her mistake but continued, "oh no, these are the best. You see, not to hot, not too cold. I love them." "yes yes lovely days, anyway…" Ron cut, "I have noticed that your single, and so am I so…"

Ron never did finish what he was about to say, for at that exact moment 10 waiters came to her table each holding 10 red roses. They placed them all around the table and a single rose with a card in Hermione's hand. Ron looked quite surprised, " I didn't order 100 roses." the waited nodded, "yes, there not from you."

Hermione blushed, this was the most romantic thing she had ever experienced. She opened the card an inside was a poem

_Hermione,_

_From the first time we met, I knew you're the one_

_Your laugh, your smile, your always such fun_

_But when I try to impress you I don't know what to say_

_Your amazingly and kind, you take my breath away!_

"whose it from?" Ron pestered, when Hermione answered the whole room fell silent. Just 2 words, 4 syllables,

"Draco malfoy!"


	3. the wrong girl

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!**

**(i still cant spell!) have a great holiday everyone**

**and last thing, just wanted to say how tempting it was last post to say, it was 2 words, Albus dumble door!**

**i hope you like this post, im still developing the plot and characters so all constructive feedback is appreciated.**

**Hermiones Pov continued**

"The look on Ron's face was classic! Seriously, it was almost worth all that embarrassment and humiliation!" Hermione thought to herself with a smile, remembering Ron's jaw hanging open, eyes wide, drool forming in the corner off his mouth. Seriously he had stood there gaping for 5minutes. Hermione chuckled softly to herself. "yes, it was almost worth it. Not quite though." for you see now Hermione was looking back on the experience, while in her dorm trying to sleep, it had been humiliating. Hermione couldn't have imagined it going any worse!

**Draco's Pov ****3 hours ago**

"Hermione was a tough one, I want to win her over, but at the same time, she has to know that I don't want a long term commitment, I just wanna… you know, once, and then brake up." Draco thought. But Hermione was different, most girls he could win over with in a day max, he'd sleep with them and then they would break up, big deal. But granger was different, she didn't jump at the chance to be with him, no. She was good at playing hard to get. Draco found himself thinking more and more about her. She had suddenly become his biggest challenge.

Finally Draco thought of an idea, Hermione was a girl, (obviously) and all girls like flowers. But he wouldn't get just a bunch, no Draco wasn't poor, he was rich and proud of it. He would get her 100 beautiful roses. And just cose she was a smart chic, he would write her a poem. There no way an babe could refuse that!

**Hermione's**** POV 2 hours ago**

Finally Ron closed his gaping jaw in time to blurt out, "DRACO MALFOY! That f***** smart ass, thinks he can waltz in here and take any girl he wants. Well no he cant have _my_ Hermione, no way she is taken. The great malfoy has finally slipped up. Hermione wouldn't date him in a million years!" Ron paused for a breath and finally looked up at Hermione, who was smiling to herself after reading the card 3 times. "no way could you like malfoy. Could you?" Ron asked pleading. Hermione snapped out of her day dream, "no of coarse not, I hate his guts out." Although that had been the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed. "ye, that's what I thought." Ron said, edgily.

"der, I don't like malfoy, he's rude, takes girls for granted, thinks there thrash, just because he has amazing hair, awesome eyes and a GREAT body, doesn't mean anything. Gosh Hermione. Focus. Breath. Come on Hermione, you are so not falling for Draco." Hermione thought to herself, although as much as she kept telling her brain that, her body said differently. "Ron, I have to get going. I'm sorry, but it was fun today. Really really… fun.!" Hermione said sneaking off before Ron could pull her back. Wow, she did have a lot to think about.

**Parvati Patil**** Pov 1 hours ago**

_Well most people overlook __Parvati, lavenders best friend. But she is a loyal kind girl, who happened to be at the 3 broom sticks that very same day. _

"omg that Hermione granger is such a wh***! " Parvati said to lavender. "wait, tell me the whole thing, don't leave anything out." Lavender screeched. "ok, so I was the 3 broom sticks, Dean Thomas was there, looking very cute. Sadly he was with Ginny. They were getting really heated. Potter was there, looking at Ginny, funny, at the same time she left he also remember something and got up. Well now that dean was alone, and he is not bad looking, I thought to myself, Parvati, its time you went out with a boy…" Parvati began, making sure not to skip a single detail. "yes I know about that, start when the roses came." Lavender ordered.

"well, I was just getting up to make my move on dean, when a wait bumped into me, so I looked up and there they were 10 waiters each with 10 roses. 100 in total. All going to that granger. Now I thought who in there right mind would date her. And then I knew, they must be from Ron. Now I always thought Ron was, ugly, and annoying, but now I feel I may have misjudged him a little. But no Ron looked equally surprised by the delivery. I acidently leant over while she reading the card and I read the most beautiful poem ever written. That was before I was who it was from. I mean your Draco! he would never look at another girl. I thought there would be some mistake, but it was the same handwriting. So then I realized, that granger was after your boy this whole time. Remember when you saw them in the hall, I bet she slipped him a love potion!" said Parvati triumphantly. Lavender smiled, "well bitch, hells about to freeze over, cose you just messed with the wrong girl."


	4. A promblem to solve

**Hi readers, sorry that last post was horrible, i was feeling sick but jsut wanted to post something, hopefully this one will be alot better**

**im rating int mt so just beware!**

**hope you enjoy and please comment so i know to comtinue!**

**Hermione present time**

"No, Hermione, no. You don't like Draco. He hates you, he's called you a mud blood, he's horrible and only wants you for your body not your mind. Once he gets what he wants it's over."

Now Hermione was very popular with the guys. She was gorgeous, but natural. Her long hair that was once thick and knotty was straightened and the dark brown now had flecks of gold. Her large brown eyes contrasted nicely with her medium sized but very full lips. She was slim but curvy with long, toned legs, any guys dream. But of course Hermione was a hugh dork, and her intelligence often intimidated guys, she was so caught up in her personal bubble that she never realized that half the guys in school where head over heels, madly in love with her.

Hermione hated Draco, but she couldn't deny that he was cute, so finally she reasoned with herself, "Hermione, be serious. He's hot and not half bad once you get to know him. Or so I've heard. So it's simple, you have to put an end to it, don't get to know him. End it now, it's bad for you and you know It." With that Hermione set of to find Draco. She finally found him loitering about with crab and goyal near the whomping willow. As soon as Draco saw Hermione, his eye lit up and he pulled her away from his friends.

"hey babe, just couldn't stay away?" Draco grinned

Hermione shook her head in disgust, "actually, I came to tell you, thanks, I'm flattered for your interested in me, so thanks, but no thanks."

Draco looked taken aback, "what you didn't like the flowers, I mean girls dig roses! Would you prefer lilies?"

"No no, the roses were great, the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed. It's just, I know you. You just use a girl and then dispose of her; I mean I'm not like that."

"Im not like that. " Hermione raised her eyebrow, "no, really you're different, plus so what if we end up sleeping together, you're a chick and I'm a babe its we do."

"How can you do that?" Hermione asked horrified.

"What?"

"You talk about girls as worthless objects, good for nothing but entertainment, yet your write the most breathtaking poems and are the most romantic guy I've ever met."

"look, that romantic stuff, it's part of me, deep deep down. But just give me am chance i promise that i can be the guy you want me to be."

This wasn't going to plan, Hermione had come here to dump him but now she found herself falling for him, it was a mistake, and she knew it but she closed her eyes and...

"Get away from my boyfriend, you love potion freak. " Lavender yelled, charging at Hermione wand raised, without stopping she collided into Hermione and proceeded to pull at her hair and kick her stomach. Hermione stood up and whipped out her wand, "Furnunculus**"** Hermione yelled and lavender screamed, boils erupting on her face.

"Stop" Draco yelled, pulled Hermione and lavender away from each other, "what is going on?"

"That bitch put a love potion in your drink." Lavender sobbed, arm around Draco.

"What? I did not, I don't even like him."

Draco looked hurt but carried on, "lavender hunny, what makes you think that?"

Lavender stared at Draco, "you mean she didn't, you mean that poem and flower were from you, you mean you actually like her?"

"you mean you told me you liked me and you were still going out with her?" Hermione roared.

Hermione and lavender glared at each other before Hermione stormed of in one direction and lavender in the other. Draco looked torn before racing after lavender.

"So he choose her. So all that time he was dating her. Hermione you were a fool to think he could change, But now its too late, a part of you however small loves him, and for that he will pay. He has to know how it feels. To know what he makes us girls feel. I'll make him jealous, i'll, i'll... go out with Ron..."

**Dracos pov**

"They were fighting, like full on girl on girl action, it was so totally hot! Damn granger looked sexy, flipping her hair, pouting her lips. And hey lavender didn't look to bad herself, mad with jealousy and love for me! I was the luckiest guy alive. Tonight i would finally get granger!" Draco watched with awe, before finally getting involved.

It turned out that lavender had found out about the 3 broom sticks and her ego so fragile that she couldn't admit that Draco loved Hermione, but instead she jumped to the conclusion of a love potion. While granger, who had almost been his, had discovered that he hadn't yet dumped lavender.

Finally the two split up and Draco was faced with the choice of witch girl. As fast as he could he weighed up the possibilities, granger would be mad as hell and Draco would have to fight to get her back. Lavender would be easy, but if Draco wanted to be layed tonight he'd have to go with lavender. So Draco raced after lavender, wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "baby, your my one and only, it was just a dare. "no more explanation required. Lavender turned around and kissed him, passionately. Before whispering, "meet me in my room 8 pm." Draco grinned befre looking up and seeing grangers seething eyes, he' d have to push his romantic limits to the full to win her back, but it was a challenge that Draco felt he could manage.


	5. not over till the fat lady sings

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't written in forever, but iI've been so busy and I wrote around 3 pages and it was deleted. So that was kind of a set back._**

**_Hope you like this chapter, sorry about my horendious spelling!_**

**_Oh and a notes to little miss trident, this is green crayon or whatever :)_**

**_Enjoy_**

**Hermione's Pov**

That, good for nothing, annoying, dreadful, dreamy, passionate guy. He doesn't even notice how he breaks girl's hearts. He simply goes on living the good life. And now he had to go and get me caught up in this. Hermione glared at everyone as she walked back to the common room. When someone greeted her she simply stormed off. She rushed to the Gryffindor common room, holding back tears. She rushed to the stairs of the girls dorm, and was about to make it when she heard a voice.

"Hey where were you?"

It was Harry.

"Ummmm, nowhere." She said angrily.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hermione, we're best friends, you can tell me."

She opened her mouth, she had to tell someone. She stared into harry's green eyes, his face smiling at her, willing her to speak. She just didn't have the heart to tell him, that she was beginning to fall in love with his enemy. She sighed, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh it's nothing, just a lot of homework that's all. How's Ginny."

Harry's face turned from a sympathetic expression to one of joy, his whole face lit up as he began to talk about Ginny. It was sad really, Ginny was obsessed with him and he didn't notice. And now that he did she had moved on. Hermione smiled and nodded the whole way through Harry's talk about how red Ginny's hair was and how she smell _sweeter then spring_, he only faltered when he got to the stage of when Ginny and dean were kissing.

After around 1 minutes of this babble Hermione excused herself claiming she was tired. Just before she left harry caught her sleeve, "mione, Ron's a good guy. Don't break his heart." Hermione nodded and raced upstairs. Her eyes brimmed over and she lay in her bed and cried, why was life so complicated? Why did Malfoy every have to notice her?

Hermione then went into a restless sleep. She dreamed she and Draco were in the forbidden forest talking. Ron was walking and noticed them, he ran away and Hermione didn't know who to follow. Eventually Ron fell in the lake and drowned and Draco was killed by dementers. She woke up sweating.

The next morning they went down to the breakfast hall, Hermione had a giant grin on her face. She had specially straightened her hair so that it was long and neat and fixed her teeth with a quick spell. She walked into the breakfast hall, deliberately lingering near the slytherin table. Before long just as she suspected, she felt a hand grab her and drag her into the broom closet. Malfoy.

"What are you doing granger?" Draco asked

"Walking to breakfast." She replied innocently.

"You know about yesterday." Draco said, troubled

"No hard feelings." She leaned forward, lips inches from his face and hand on his shoulder. She inched closer, lips only a millimetre from his, she breathed softly, "see you around." And turned, hair whipping him and walked off gracefully. "No wait." Hermione ignored him.

Smiling to herself Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron, opposite harry. She started laughing and chatting but quickly noticed that Ron was being icy.

"Ron what is it?" She asked mouth full of a glossy red apple. It came out more like, "orm, wtis yit"

She swallowed and repeated the question.

Ron looked up unwillingly. "Well it's just; you could have told me you had a boyfriend. Instead of not telling me and letting me look like a fool. And Draco, REALLY?" Ron sounded hurt.

Hermione pretended to stifle a giggle, "he's had a crush on me forever, but Ron I only have eyes for one guy." She slipped her hand onto his.

Ron gulped loudly, "how?"

Hermione gazed at him before whispering softly in his ear, "you, Ron it's always been you."

She glanced over and saw Draco staring at her, mouth open. To emphasise her point she slid her hand around the back of Ron's neck, stared at Draco then pulled Ron's head in and kissed him passionately. Draco stood up and left.


	6. An unexpected turn of events

**Draco's Pov**

Draco yawned as he got up, 6am perfect. He glanced over, his eyes not quite open yet. He looked around and register that he wasn't in his room. The walls were all a baby pink, on a white shelf were hundreds of soft toy animals. There was a table and a mirror in the shape of a heart. There was also a wardrobe that took up a good half of the room. He glanced down and saw he was in a giant bed with hot pink covers and floating candles surrounding. Slowly, his eyes now wide open, Draco glanced beside him. Lying up close to him was lavender, her hands around his waist and a smile on her face. Softly and slowly Draco unclasped her hands and walked out of the room, heading for the grounds.

"Draco, what is gotten into you?" He started jogging around the school grounds; some fresh air would do him some good. As he jogged, the crisp morning air sharpened his brain and he began to think. "Draco, lavender is a clingy, low self esteemed girl. You can do so much better. It's time to break up with her. And go out with Hermione. No shut up brain, I do not like Hermione ok! I simply want to use her, and then dump her. No you don't." Draco clenched his fists and ran faster, his brain was being a really big nuisance. He didn't like Hermione at all. She was just... a little, very hot. Plus the chances were that she wouldn't ever speak to him after today.

The more Draco thought about it the more he realized that he kind of liked Hermione. Not love, of course. But she just wasn't the annoying mud blood she used to be. "I better talk to her." He mumbled to himself. His whole face lit up. Just a couple of days ago, moment even he just wanted to use her. But now, he thought maybe she could be his girl friend.

He rushed down to breakfast after changing. How would he get Hermione somewhere private? He wondered. Wow, Hermione looked ravishing today, her hair was done up specially and she was smiling. This was a good sign. She walked inches from Draco, what was she doing at the slytherin table? Draco thought. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a broom closet nearby.. At first she looked shocked, but then her smile spread.

She eyed the room up and down, a broom closet, kind of romantic. Draco thought.

"What are you doing granger?" Draco asked. That sounded harsher then he meant..

"Walking to breakfast." She replied innocently. "sure sure, you just happened to walk right by me." Draco thought.

"You know about yesterday." Draco said, troubled, he had to phrase this just right.

"No hard feelings."

"What?" Draco thought, she forgave him? She leaned forward, lips inches from his face and hand on his shoulder. Damn she looked good. She inched closer, lips only a millimetre from his, he leaned closer about to kiss her "see you around. " She said and turned, hair whipping him and walked off gracefully. "No wait." Draco pulled her hand back. Hermione ignored him.

Draco felt a little better after that. At least she wasn't mad at him. Of course it would take a little effort to patch things up, but he was up for it, I mean she was worth it. She was, the first girl Draco had even remotely cared about. Draco sat down, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. Opposite him was Blaise Zabini. He and Draco had become friends a while back, but only good friends after Draco realized that Crab and Goyel never spoke more then 5 words at a time. He was just thinking about granger when he felt a cold hand around his neck. He smiled and turned around, to see lavender. "Draco!" She moaned, "You left so fast this morning, I was so lonely." She pouted her lips, Something that Draco once found cute, was now just annoying.

Draco pulled lavender to the side, "Lavender, it's over." He smile turned to shock. "Draco, think about what you saying, you don't get a second chance with someone like me." She said struggling to remain confident, although it sounded more like pleading. "Lavender, it's been fun." Draco said and walked off. Normally that was how he left things, but grangers influence had washed over him, he turned back. "Lavender, go find someone who deserves you, I don't." She had tears in her eyes when she looked up, and forced a smile. Draco walked off.

Draco walked off and sat down. Grinning at nobody in particular. It would just be a matter of time before him and granger... His thought was interrupted with a start as he felt Blaise tap him. "What?" he asked annoyed. "Nothing. It's just, I know that you had your eye on that mudblood Hermione and I was wondering, how thing were going?" Draco laughed, "Quite well actually, why?" Blaise didn't reply, he simply pointed at Hermione, Draco looked over. She was laughing and holding Ron's hand, her face too close to his. She looked up at Draco, smiled and then kissed Ron, still looking at him. Draco couldn't breathe, his chest was tight and he felt overwhelming emotion, it felt... as if his heart were breaking.

Draco stood up and left the hall quietly, before breaking into a run. He stopped only when he reached his room. He walked over the wall and punched it as hard as he could. He felt a little better and did it again. This time he punched it wrong and he felt one of his bones crack. Searing with pain, Draco hopped around blindly before landing on his bed and lying there.

After what could have been hours or minutes, he heard a knock on the door, although he stayed in bed, not having the energy or motivation to get up. He heard someone whisper, "alohamora." And the door creaked open. Draco didn't even bother rolling over. He felt 2 hands grab him and pull him up of the bed. He had no energy to even bother resisting. "Draco, suck it up. So the girl wasn't interest, find a rebound girl then get back into the cycle. Goodness man, you've been in here all day!"

Draco glared at the intruder, "shut up Blaise, you don't know what you're talking about." "oh yeah!" He said defensively, it's not that hard to guess. "You love her. " Instead of denying it Draco just replied, "So what, she doesn't love me." To his surprise instead of teasing him about loving a mud blood, Blaise simply said, "If you love her, then why are you letting her go?"

**Hope you like it! Im writing extra now to make up for the time when i didnt write!**

**Please review, i really appreciate what you guys have to say!**

**Again sorry for the spelling!**

**What do you guys want to happen next?**

**Written by: Broken a yellow crayon (code dont worry you dont have to understand)**


	7. Fighting for her

**hello everyone**

**Im sorry i havent wrote for a while, but i just started a new story!**

**Please read it! It would mean alot to me!**

**Anyway thanks so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me!**

**Also since i havent written in a littl ebit i wrote an extra long one!**

**hope you like it! and remember to review**

**Hermione's Pov**

As soon as Draco left Hermione stopped kissing Ron. Both she and Ron had giant grins on their faces, but for very different reasons. Ron's was because he had finally kissed the girls of his dreams. Hermione's because her plan had worked, perfectly. She wondered what Draco was going to do now. Maybe he didn't even like her? In which case he wouldn't care that much; but she would make him care; she would show him how he could have had the time of his life. Although if he didn't care, why did he leave? So if he did care, then he would keep trying to win his heart and she would continue breaking it.

A small voice whispered in the back of her head, "or he'll break your heart again. He'll fall for you but then realize what a horrible person you are and what you did, and leave you, again. "Hermione pushed the voice aside and smiled at Ron.

"Hey I have to go get my books, walk me to class?" Hermione asked Ron sweetly; knowing very well that they had potions next and Draco would be there. Ron nodded and they stood up, leaving harry. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione, who in return, kissed his forehead. They walked silently to the common room. It wasn't an awkward silence, more peaceful.

Once they had both got the books, they walked slowly to the dungeons. Finally Hermione saw Crab and Goyle, she assumed Draco was close behind, so she turned around, moved a loose strange of Ron's ginger hair out of his eyes, and kissed him again, but this time something happened. Something Hermione never accepted, Hermione felt sparks. Just lightly ones, struggling to survive, but none the less, they were there.

She broke of the kiss and glanced behind her, Draco wasn't there, although Crab and Goyle were staring. She sat down at the desk next to harry who was already there glaring and Pansy. Ron walked behind harry, and punched him in the back, "Whose the man?" He whispered to harry. Unaware that Hermione could actually hear him. "Ron, "Harry calmly whispered back, "I think she can hear us." Ever so slowly, Ron glanced up at Hermione who couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. Ron's face soon matched her hair.

"What is so funny granger?" Snape appeared so suddenly behind Hermione that she breathed too fast and started chocking.

"Nothing professor." She spluttered.

"No really, tell us, we are all so eager to hear?" Snape said, with not an ounce of enthusiasm.

Hermione turned red, a similar shade to Ron. "Fine, but let this be a warning, next time I will give you some truth serum, for there will be no, gossiping in my class." On the word gossip Snape's face scrunched up as if he eating a lemon. "10 points from Gryffindor." Lavender gave Hermione the dirtiest look possible, Hermione smiled back.

Potion class was pretty dull, nothing much happened. They were making a potion that was meant to cure the leg locker spell; Neville had volunteered to be the dummy after a series of threats from Goyle. And let's just say none of the Slytherins actually tried to make the right potions. The Gryffindor's did, to no avail. Finally Hermione, who was previously just staring at Draco's empty seat, made the potion correctly, and Neville fell over while thanking her.

Next the Gryffindor's headed of the transfiguration. They were just at the classroom when a loud siren rang out. Hermione clutched her ears and fell to the floor, as did all her class mates. Professor McGonagall stormed out, her beady eyes never looking in the same direction for more than a second. She quickly looked the class up and down.

"Everyone's here, to the great hall." She snapped. The class stood up slowly, chatting amongst themselves. "Immediately." She barely raised her voice but the class went silent. They scurried along the passageway, eyes wide in terror.

"Professor, what was that?" Asked Ron, looking terrified.

"Not now Weasly, everything will be explained soon."She waved her hands around as emphasise. Lavender was soon out of breath, she wasn't used to walking fast, actually she wasn't use to walking.

"Today lavender." Professor McGonagall called out curtly. Lavender stumbled along a little faster, dragged by Parvati.

Finally they reached the great hall; all the other students were already there. And the hall was alive with a rare buzz of anxiety, for in all of Hogwarts a history, Hermione had only heard of a siren like that going 3 times. The first when Moaning Myrtle was killed, the second when the pervious headmaster had accidently set fire to his breakfast lighting the whole school. And lastly when a bread of toads had gone loose around the castle. So as Hermione could see, the siren as not a good sign.

Up on stage there was quite a commotion. McGonagall marched straight up to dumbledoor, lips pursed.

"Head master, what happened? Are the children safe? Are we in danger?" She said slowly but with a sense of urgency.

Dumbledore bowed his head, and looked up at her over his half moon glasses, " 3 excellent question Minerva, and the answer we are about to hear. But Snape is the one to ask."

"Snape?" Minerva said quite surprised, for although all the teachers had the power to press the siren, it had only ever been Dumbledore. Minerva tilted her head slightly and looked up at snape who had barely blinked the entire time. He looked up at McGonagall his ice cold eyes meeting her warm ones.

"I agree 3 excellent questions. Although the puzzling thing, is why you asked them. For you were the one who called us here." Snape said breathily.

"Me?" Asked McGonagall aghast. "if it was I who pressed the button, then why am I asking the questions?"

Snape tilted his head to the side. "Sprout? Flitwick?" Snape called out. Both shock their heads immediately. Through all the questions Dumbledore had sat their deep in thought.

"It appears to be none of the teachers. A student I daresay." He smiled a little to himself. "the answer I am sure will be clear in a couple of moments. Someone who fooled us all is likely to boast." He added with a chuckle.

At that precise moment the double doors the grand hall swung open, Hermione swivelled around as saw the last person she expected to see. Draco walked in, his blond hair brushed back, wearing a pair of sunnies, he turned as if in slow motion, he had a jacket slung over his shoulder. Flicked his hair, threw his glasses to Blaise (who was walking a couple of spaces behind him) and smiled, his gorgeous smile. He then proceeded to walk down the middle of the great hall, with ever pair of eyes looking at him.

"Damn, he looks hot." Hermione couldn't help thinking, she mentally scolded herself after. He walked right past her without even pausing, and Hermione's racing heart faltered.

"First he skips lessons all day, and now he doesn't seem to care." Hermione just couldn't understand. Draco continued until he reached the podium, he then began to speak, and Hermione swore there was no other sound for miles.

"Fellow students and teachers. We are gathered here today to witness the sounding of the siren. A noise that only occurs when all students are in grave danger. So many, the siren was a myth a thing of legend. But as you have heard, it is very real. And as I have just discovered very easy to break into and press. "Draco paused, as people gasped with disbelief. "Yes it was it was I who pressed it, and got you all out of class. But not just to prove I could, for in fact we are all in danger. "

He paused again, letting the words sink it. "What kind of danger?" McGonagall asked.

Draco smiled, leaned forward, and said slowly and very clearly. "Granger danger."


End file.
